


Fireflies

by chupiyo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Edward and Ciel were actually pretty close, Edward's a really good big cousin, Gen, Pre!Phantomhive fire - Freeform, Set before the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9746477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupiyo/pseuds/chupiyo
Summary: During a sleepover at the Midford household, Ciel gets homesick. Where else could he possibly go, than to his cousin?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Owl City's 'Fireflies.'

Eleven years old, and he was ready to conquer the world…perhaps. Currently, however, home was much more appealing. It was the season of summer, that which put a little extra glow in the pinkness of the cheeks of the children. It was late, but Edward was unable to sleep, so he abandoned it in favor of reading a picture book he had been given after his father's most recent business trip. That was, until a miniature creature bundled up in dozens of blankets stumbled right into his room. Sniffling was easy to discern from under the fabrics, and with a small tilt of his head, Edward moved from his spot on the bed to remove the fabric to reveal messy navy blue locks and a pair of bright, pure blue eyes littered with tears. 

Ah, right. His younger cousin- and fiancee of his little sister- was staying with his family for a few nights while his parents took care of a few things. The little one was called Ciel- sky, in French- something Edward thought as oh so fitting for the holder of those eyes, which seemed to hold the sky and everything beyond. He was only seven years old, and adored his older cousin with all his being. He who never had an older brother, nor many friends- was kept very close to the Midfords, and with Edward being the only other male child, was held in high affections by the young Phantomhive- even if it wasn't as much as his sister. Well- in any case, it was a different sort of love and admiration. 

“ Edward, I want to go home..I want to see mother! “ The young one's voice was released as a whine, small frame trembling as he looked up at the older. The blonde stared right back, seemingly contemplating his options. This would be tough- and his mother and father would surely be sour at being awoken by a crying child at such an hour…he would attempt to solve this himself. Offering a smile laced with the gentle love kept for the younger, he held out his hand. “ Alright, do you want to see something cool? “ 

Ciel was quiet in return a few moments, thinking it over…and then he slowly took the slightly larger hand with a small hiccup, scrubbing his tears away. With that, Edward led him down the long hallways and large staircases of the huge manor- a place one could easily be lost in- and the two went quietly past Elizabeth's room, and then the room of Edward's parents, and snuck slyly past the servant's quarters once downstairs. The older boy took a coat in his hands from off the rack they kept near the door, and slid it onto his companion, buttoning it up. There really wasn't the need for such a thing- the summer air was crisp and warm, even at night- but he would never be too careful with Ciel, born with that wretched asthma inherited from his mother. Guiding him outside, the boys walked down the stairs and through the garden, their way lit only by the bright moon, and made their way through the marquis' large hedge maze, where they stopped in the middle at the large marble fountain…which was littered with hundreds of fireflies. Such things were extremely uncommon in the area they lived in..however, as of late they had been found around the manor's yard- attracted to it for some reason.

Ciel, who had never seen such things before, parted his lips in an expression of surprise, tears dissipating as his eyes widened to the likeliness of saucers. “ Lights!! Edward, it's all lit up!! “ a bright smile had coated his features- Edward much preferred that sort of sweetness to the tears- and he hurried over to where the tiny things were, gazing upon them in awe. “ Not quite. They're lighting bugs. Do you like them? “ The blonde followed close behind with a short snicker. Turning on his heels, swinging his arms around in his fit of excitement, Ciel whacked his cousin by mistake, causing the older to lose his footing and grab onto the younger…sending them both pummeling into the fountain. Resurfacing, the look Edward gave his bluenette companion was not one of amusement. However, all he got in return was a huge grin, the other's pretty locks sticking to his face and dripping wet. There was a roll of emerald eyes, before the blonde lifted himself from the fountain, and then helped Ciel out as well. “ Such a thing was not necessary at all. Look at you, you're soaked to the bone. “ He scolded- yet lightly enough, but stopped as he noticed the look of awe once again covering the younger's features. “ Edward!! They like you!! “

Indeed, the eleven year old turned to view his reflection in the water, and what he saw surprised him as well. half a dozen of the fireflies had taken to circling above and around him. Just as he parted his lips to say something, a cough heard from the body beside stopped him. “….little piece of work. “ he breathed out, before bending down, exposing his back to the other. “ Here, come along. “ Smile growing even brighter, even as his small form shivered from the cold, Ciel took his place on his cousin's back with a hum of utter glee. With a huff, Edward stood- unable to hide his own smile, by the way- and carried him dripping wet back to the manor. In the end, wet clothes were abandoned on the floor- something the older would surely be scolded for later on- and the two took their place in a bath with far too many bubbles, where they remained for quite awhile before finding their way back to Edward's bed and curling together under the sheets, peaceful sleep able to take them both.


End file.
